TsunaxChrome
by Pez9
Summary: Tsuna está enamorado de Chrome, pero Mukuro piensa impedir eso, ya que piensa que el Vongola no es suficiente para ella, lo que llenará al jefe Vongola de constantes amenazas, que sin embargo, no espantan sus sentimientos hacia la chica
1. Chapter 1

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" No me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama ^^ (todos ponen eso, yo solo quería ser popular :c)

Pareja: ChromexTsuna (Con algunos celos de Mukuro :33)

Ya, okey, no soy muy creativa para los títulos, pero es lo único que pudo salir de mi cabeza T-T

* * *

Tsuna POV

Me había dejado de gustar Kyoko-chan hace mucho, solo que no me había dado cuenta; Desde el beso de Chrome en la mejilla antes de la pelea con Varia, comencé a enamorarme de ella, aunque eso tampoco lo sabía, Me di cuenta cuando tuve un sueño extraño una noche, fue algo como esto.

_Abría los ojos con mi mirada dirigida al techo, estaba en mi habitación, todo fue normal hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba sin camisa y al parecer sin nada de bajo tampoco, sentía mi brazo rodear algo, lo miré y ahí estaba Chrome, completamente desnuda._

_Chrome: Boss...- Dijo tímida y tiernamente acurrucándose en mi pecho._

_Me quedé mirando su rostro por unos segundos, pero luego comencé a sentir una sensación algo incómoda, como de que algo malo iba a suceder. Una niebla cubrió a Chrome, espantado, caí de la cama con las mantas cubriéndome; cuando la niebla se dispersó, ahí estaba Mukuro, mirándome con seriedad._

_Mukuro: ¿Así que quieres quedarte con mi Chrome?- Sonrió maliciosamente- Kufufufu, eso no será posible._

_Tsuna: Y-yo no... ¡Nada de eso! N-no quiero arrebatarte a Chrome ni nada..._

_Mukuro: No te lo permitiré- Me apuntó con el tridente, a centímetros de mi nariz._

_Tsuna: HIEEEEE~!-Me miró con un sentimiento que, me pareció, era decepción._

_Mukuro: Eres un cobarde, Vongola- Apartó el tridente-No te perdonaré si intentas algo con ella, tu valor no es suficiente- La niebla se desvaneció dejando a Chrome desmayada en el suelo._

Sentí una patada en el estómago.

Reborn: ¡Despierta, Dame Tsuna!

Tsuna: Itai Itai Itai!- La patada me hizo sentarme en la cama de inmediato, frotándome el estómago.

Reborn: ¿Qué soñabas?

Tsuna: ¿Eh? Porqué esa pregunta.

Sacó un espejo de no se donde y me mostró mi reflejo, tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre corriendo bajo mi nariz, lo limpié rápidamente.

Reborn: ¿Que soñabas?- Volvió a preguntar- O más bien ¿Con **QUIEN** soñabas?

Tsuna: C-con nadie, debió haber sido el calor de la habitación el que...

Reborn: ¡No mientas!- Me dio una patada en la cabeza T-T- Puedo leer tu mente, escúpelo o yo mismo lo averiguaré.

Tsuna: _No puedo dejar que me vea durmiendo desnudo con Chrome, aunque sea solo un sueño... podría decirle que soñé con Mukuro... alto, eso sonaría mal por el echo de que me sangraba la nariz... solo me queda decirle la verdad_

Soñaba c-con Chrome- Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban- ¡P-pero no es lo que tu piensas!

Reborn: Pensaba que te gustaba Kyoko, tu padre estaría orgulloso- Dijo burlonamente.

Tsuna: ¿Mi padre...? ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡No me hables como si fuera un pervertido!

¿Me gustaba Kyoko-chan?... Hace tiempo dejó de sentirse igual; ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, ya no se me aceleraba el corazón cada vez que la veía, ya no me emocionaba cuando me hablaba, ya no iba a la escuela pensando en verla... creo que... supongo que... ya no me gusta Kyoko-chan... Pero en cambio Chrome... incluso tal vez es más linda que Kyoko, además de eso, es valiente y da todo por sus amigos, cualidades muy admirables... y su timidéz, es tan linda... pero no creo que a Mukuro le guste que me meta con Chrome...

Reborn: Eres un cobarde- Dijo con reproche.

Tsuna: ¿Cómo haz...? ¡Deja de leer mi mente!

Reborn: Cielos, siempre serás dame Tsuna, no importa a cuantos enemigos venzas- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Chrome POV

El Boss...yo... creo que me enamoré de él el primer día que lo vi; me enamoré de su inocencia, de su nobleza y de su valentía... pero no estoy segura si esto está bien... Mukuro-sama... suelo confiar en él pero esto... esto es diferente ¿Que debo hacer?

Estaba con mis brazos abrazando mis piernas en una esquina del cuarto, cuando de repente siento una precencia, seguida de una espesa niebla... ahora que Mukuro-sama no me necesitaba, no se porqué viene a verme.

Mukuro: Hola, mi querida Chrome- La niebla comenzó a dispersarse y dejó ver el rostro de Mukuro-sama- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Chrome: Mukuro...-sama...- Se agachó y tomó mi barbilla.

Mukuro: ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Chrome: N-no es nada...

Mukuro: Kufufu, Mi querida Chrome- levantó mi rostro- Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Chrome: B-bien...- Me costaba trabajo decírselo- Hay... un chico que me parece... interesante... pero... no estoy segura sobre si está bien que me guste.

Mukuro: ¿Y porqué estaría mal?- Sonrió desafiante y maliciosamente- ¿Quién es esta persona?

Chrome: N-no creo que sea necesario...

Mukuro: ¿Será que es alguien pequeño? ¿Con ojos color miel y cabellos morenos?

Chrome: Mukuro-sama... usted...

Mukuro: Mi querida Chrome, te conozco bien, estoy seguro de que te recuerda a ti misma y por eso te atrae- Tomó mis mejillas con el pulgar en una y los demás dedos en la otra- Pero déjame decirte algo... el vongola no es **NADA** comparado contigo, te convendría olvidarte de eso y concentrarte en mejorar tus ilusiones.

Chrome: L-lo intentaré, Mukuro-sama.

Mukuro: Bien...- Se levantó y se retiró de la habitación calmadamente.

Volví a abrazar mis piernas, escondiendo mi rostro en ellas, no estaba segura sobre si Mukuro-sama tenía razón... pero es mi maestro y debo obedecerle... aunque olvidar que te gusta una persona no es cosa de un día... y tratándose del boss... tampoco creo que sea posible.

Narradora POV

Tsuna estaba cenando en casa, con todos, tenía una mano sujetando su cabeza, pensaba en Chrome, como a toda hora ese día, después del sueño.

Nana: ¿Tsu-kun? ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó la madre de Tsuna con una mirada inocente de madre.

Tsuna: ¿Eh? N-no es nada- Mintió.

Reborn: ¿Piensas en Chrome de nuevo?

Tsuna: Re- Reborn!- _"Ese bebé, jodiendo como siempre"_ se dijo a si mismo.

Nana: ¿Una chica?- Preguntó sonriente- Chrome... Chrome... ¡Ah! La chica linda del parche ¿Verdad?

Tsuna: Okaasan...

Lambo: Kyajajajaja- Rió, picando irritantemente la mejilla de Tsuna- Tsuna está enamoraaaaado.

Chrome y Tsuna se quieren besar

Bajo la pradera se van a casar

Tsuna: ¡Lambo!- Nana también comenzó a reírse, con ternura- ¡Okaasan!

Después de una discusión, que lo había dejado rojo como tomate, subió a su habitación mientras los demás se habían quedado cenando, se recostó en su cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca, mirando al cielo, como si pudiera distraerlo del pensamiento que lo había agobiado todo el día, Chrome.

Tsuna: Si, me gusta Chrome...- Se dijo en voz alta- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Una niebla cubrió toda la habitación.

Mukuro: Es muy malo- se escuchó entre la niebla.

Tsuna: ¿M-Mukuro?- Se levantó de inmediato.

Mukuro: Kufufu... muy listo, vongola- la niebla se dispersó- Creí que había quedado todo claro con nuestra anterior conversación.

Tsuna: _¿Nuestra anterior...? ¡¿Se refiere al sueño?! ¡¿Acaso puede hacer eso?!- _Se dijo en su mente.

Mukuro: Kufufu, Claro que puedo ¿Qué clase de ilusionista sería si no?- Explicó como si pudiera leer su mente- Pero ahora, creo que tendré que volver a explicarte.

Tsuna: HIEEEEEE~!-Chilló al encontrarse un tridente apuntándolo.

Mukuro: Escucha atentamente, no eres digno de acercarte a ella, eres solo un niñito cobarde que no sería nada sin las balas del arcobaleno- levantó la barbilla de Tsuna con el tridente, sacándole un gemido de horror- Incinérame con tu última voluntad, vongola.

Tsuna calló, no entendía nada.

Mukuro: Aparte de inútil, eres idiota, te lo pondré de una manera que puedas entender- Lo levantó por la camisa- tú vuelves a acercarte a Chrome, no, si vuelves a tener esta idea de... atracción hacia ella, o si vuelves a tener sueños como **ESOS**, con este mismo tridente, voy a arrancarte la piel.

Tsuna: HIEEE~!-Soltó a Tsuna dejándolo caer bruscamente, luego se desvaneció en la niebla.

La cabeza de Tsuna se llenaba de preguntas, pero la principal era, que si después de todas las amenazas de uno de los guardianes más terroríficos de los vongola, ¿porqué seguía pensando en Chrome? de echo, ahora le gustaba con más intensidad.

* * *

Hola (^o^)/ ¿Qué les pareció? Me había dado cuenta de que no había casi ningún fanfiction de TsunaxChrome y quise hacer uno ^^

La canción de Lambo es una canción inventada por mi prima, de pequeña xDD espero que no me demande por derechos de autor DD:

Dejen sus reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Narradora POV

Tsuna había recibido perfectamente la advertencia de Mukuro, pero no lo iba a tomar en cuenta, cada segundo que pensaba en ella, desafiando al ilusionista, se sentía más enamorado de ella; Por lo que decidió que iba invitarla a salir.

En ese momento se encontraba en Kokuyo Land, en la entrada.

M.M: ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la pelirroja apareciendo de quien sabe donde- A Mukuro no le gustaría encontrarte por aquí, ahora seguramente te hará pedazos.

Tsuna: HIEEEEE~!- Se sorprendió al verla, pero sabía que lo que decía era totalmente cierto- Y-yo vengo a... a ver a Chrome Dokuro ¿Está aquí, verdad?

M.M: ¿Te refieres a la niña "Mukuro-sama, Mukuro-sama"- Imitó burlonamente la voz de Chrome, sacando la lengua desagradablemente y cubriendo uno de sus ojos con la mano-... si, aquí esta, llévatela pronto- Dijo sacudiendo la mano con indiferencia- Si se va contigo, Mukuro quedará todo para mí.

Tsuna: No es que vaya a...

M.M: No soy una idiota- Lo miró con fastidio- Aunque, realmente no puedo creer que alguien se fije en esa estúpida niñita paliducha.

Tsuna: Ella no es...

M.M: Si te la llevas de inmediato, no le diré nada a Mukuro... pero de lo contrario- Sacó su clarinete y lo acercó a su boca- Te haré explotar el cerebro.

Tsuna: HIEEEEE~!- instintivamente cubrió sus oídos- Está bien... ¿Pu-puedes decirle que me vea aquí?

M.M: Tú, maldito...- Lo miró con una mezcla de fastidio y un deseo de matarlo a golpes- Bien, como quieras.

M.M entró en las instalaciones y pasados unos dos minutos salió abriendo violentamente la puerta, sujetando a Chrome por el cuello del uniforme.

M.M: Ten- La lanzó afuera, Chrome perdió el equilibrio cayendo en los brazos de Tsuna- Más te vale que se diviertan y que no vuelva hasta mañana.

Tsuna enrojeció, se había percatado de la indirecta. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo, cerrando, con furia, la puerta

Chrome: Boss...- Tsuna miró hacia abajo, tenía a la ilusionista en sus brazos levemente sonrojada- G-Gomen...

Tsuna: Chrome- sonrió y la levantó para que lo mirara- Tengamos una cita.

Chrome:...- La piel pálida de la chica se volvió roja, era increíble la naturalidad con la que lo había dicho, sonrió y asintió con ternura.

Tsuna: Bien- sonrió cálidamente y la tomó de la mano, lo que provocó sonrojo entre los dos, el Vongola puso un dedo en su labio- Shh~ Que Mukuro no se entere.

Chrome sonrió por el comentario al ver que los dos estaban preocupados de lo mismo, salieron de Kokuyo Land y se dirigieron a un gran parque.

Estuvieron caminando un buen tiempo, hablando principalmente de la mafia y de Mukuro; a pesar de que los dos eran bastante tímidos con el sexo opuesto, se sentían bastante cómodos el uno con el otro.

Se sentaron en una banca, con un helado en la mano.

Chrome: Boss...-Dijo mirando el piso, sonriente, luego volteó a verlo- Gracias por invitarme.

Tsuna: No hay de qué- Sonrió y luego se puso algo más serio- Pero si lo hice es porque... realmente me gustas Chrome.

Chrome: Boss... usted...- Lo miró sorprendida y roja como tomate- Usted... también... me...

El moreno besó la sonrojada de mejilla de la chica, dando a entender que sabía a lo que se refería.

Chrome: Pero... Mukuro-sama...

Tsuna: Pueeees... tendremos que evitar que se entere- Los dos se sonrieron con dulzura.

De repente, a Tsuna se le escapó una risita.

Chrome: ¿Q-Que sucede?- La ilusionista puso cara de desconcierto y algo de verguenza, enrojeciendo.

Tsuna: Tienes algo aquí- Apuntó su misma mejilla, la pobre enrojeció más- No te preocupes.

Se acercó al rostro de la ilusionista y lamió su mejilla, sintiendo lo caliente que esta se ponía.

Chrome: Bo-Boss...- Dijo tímidamente, mientras movía su rostro lentamente hacia los labios de Tsuna, este hizo lo mismo, terminando los dos sumidos en un beso.

Mientras tanto, Mukuro acababa de cruzar las puertas de Kokuyo Land, encontrándose a Ken y Chikusa.

Mukuro: ¿Han visto a Chrome?- Dijo con algo de severidad.

Chikusa: Acabamos de llegar- Dijo sentado en el sofá, ajustando sus lentes.

Ken: Fuimos a comprar golosinas- Sonrió alegremente mostrando bolsas de supermercado llenas de más bolsas de dulces.

Chikusa: M.M estuvo todo el día aquí, extraño de ella.

Mukuro: Bien- se retiró, al borde de la ira.

M.M se encontraba tirada en el suelo, leyendo una revista.

Mukuro: ¿Haz visto a Chrome?

M.M: Claro, aquí está- se paró, levantó su cabello encima de su cabeza y se cubrió el ojo, hablando nuevamente con una voz burlona de Chrome- Mukuro-sama usted es el mejor, Mukuro-sama cásese conmigo, Mukuro-sama...

Mukuro: No estoy de humor para bromas- Dijo cortante, mirándola con severidad.

M.M: Que pesado eres...- Hizo una expresión de fastidio- No he visto a esa niñata en todo el día, es más, acabo de llegar aquí.

Mukuro: M.M...- La tomó del cuello- ¿Cómo es posible que me mientas de esa manera?

M.M: Mukuro...- Casi no podía hablar- suel...te...

Mukuro: Tú sabes perfectamente a donde ha ido Chrome ¿No es así?

La chica asintió, con esfuerzo, y el ilusionista la soltó de inmediato, dejando que recobrara un poco de aire.

Mukuro: ¿Y bien?

M.M: ha...- Se frotaba el cuello- Ella se ha ido en una cita con el Vongola.

Mukuro: Con el vongola...- Sonrió tenebrosamente- creo que habrá que enseñarle un par de modales a ese niñato.

Mientras tanto en el parque, el beso de los dos jóvenes continuaba, un beso que había sido el primero para ambos (El de Shamal no cuenta . .), pero lamentablemente, ese mágico momento iba a ser interrumpido por cierto ilusionista, anunciado por una niebla que comenzó a rodearlos.

Tsuna: Mu-Mukuro...- El Vongola separó el beso, mirándola con preocupación.

Chrome: Mukuro-sama...- La chica también lo miró asustada. Tomó las manos de Tsuna- Boss, váyase, inventaré algo para Mukuro-sama y todo estará...

El joven la interrumpió besándola.

Tsuna: No- Sacó una de sus pastillas de última voluntad y la metió en su boca- No pienso esconderme si eso es lo que quiere Mukuro.

Chrome: Boss...

Mukuro: Kufufufu... Muy valiente de tu parte, Vongola- El ilusionista por fin apareció- Pero sigues sin ser nada comparado con mi alumna.

Tsuna: No me importa lo que pienses de mi, no dejaré de amar a Chrome, así que puedes hacer todas las amenazas y críticas que quieras.

Mukuro: ¿hm?...-El guardian de la niebla sonrió con burla- Si crees que desafiarme logrará que los deje en paz a ambos... entonces te espero en Kokuyo Land.

Tsuna: ¡Mukuro...!- Apretó los puños.

Mukuro: Vámonos... Nagi.

Chrome: S-si... Mukuro-sama...- La chica se acercó al ilusionista con una expresión triste y cabizbaja; los dos se desvanecieron en la niebla.

Tsuna: ¡Maldito Mukuro!

El ilusionista ya se había desvanecido en la niebla, junto con la amada del décimo Vongola.

* * *

¿Cómo se atreven a preguntar si seguiré o no? ¡Nunca terminaría un fanfic sin un beso! xDD okno, no se, pero aquí estoy de nuevo :33 Me gusta mucho TsunaxChrome, así como muchas otras parejas de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ^^

Dejen sus reviews :DD


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Tsuna POV

Voy a ir a Kokuyo Land, nadie me lo va a impedir, tengo que derrotar a Mukuro a como de lugar y volver a tener a Chrome a mi lado.

Reborn: Ciaossu- Saltó a mi cabeza, quedándose ahí, como siempre, mientras yo corría en dirección a Kokuyo Land.

Tsuna: ¡Reborn!- Me había sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Reborn: Como tu tutor, debo estar aquí para molestar...- Tosió- Digo, asesorarte.

Reborn como siempre buscando la forma de joderme... aunque esta vez me alegro de que esté conmigo.

Reborn: ¿Ya estás huyendo? ¿Tan mal te fue en tu cita?- ¿Cómo sabía que...? No importa.

Tsuna: ¡N-no estoy huyendo!- Le dije algo encabronado- ¡Voy a Kokuyo Land a luchar contra Mukuro y buscar a Chrome!

Reborn: Lo se- Sentí algo de orgullo en su tono de voz- Solo quería escucharte decirlo.

Tsuna: ¡R-Reborn! ¡Esto es enserio!

Reborn: ¡Cállate y sigue corriendo, Dame-Tsuna!- Golpeó mi cabeza.

La verdad es que Reborn realmente solo hace lo que le plazca ¬¬

Chrome POV

¿Esta realmente bien que el Boss pelee contra Mukuro-sama por mí?... ¿En que pienso? ¡Claro que no está bien!... Mukuro-sama... el Boss... ambos podrían salir lastimados... pero... ¿Que puedo hacer para detener esto? No soy tan fuerte como Mukuro-sama ni tan valiente como el Boss... soy débil... pero creo que... creo que si hablo con él será suficiente.

Iré a hablar con Mukuro-sama... Si tan solo supiera donde está... ¡Oh, ahí están Chikusa y Ken!

Chrome: Eh... K-Ken... Chikusa... ¿Han visto a Mukuro-sama?

Ken: Nope

Chikusa: ¿Porqué quieres verlo?

Chrome: T-Tengo que hablar con él...

Chikusa: ¿Es por todo este asusto del Vongola?

Chrome: ¿C-como...?

Chikusa: No es que seamos idiotas.

Ken: ¿Uh?- Estaba con la boca llena de golosinas.

Chikusa: Bueno... yo no.

Ken: ¿De qué están hablando?

Chikusa: No importa.

Chrome: B-Bien... G-Gracias- Intenté sonreírles, luego salí de la habitación.

Caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, por si me encontraba con Mukuro-sama... En eso me encontré con M.M... en... en realidad no me agrada mucho... después de todo, mi primera impresión de ella fue que me abofeteó; pero tal vez ella sabría donde estaba Mukuro-sama.

Chrome: M...M... ¿Has visto a Mukuro-sama?

M.M: ¿He dicho que puedes dirigirme la palabra?

Chrome: Y-Yo solo quería saber si... si lo habías visto por aquí.

M.M: Para nada.

Chrome: Bien... gracias...- procedí a irme, caminé unos veinte pasos lejos de ella y luego me habló.

M.M: Por cierto... ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Sawada?

Chrome: Ehh... Nosotros...- Sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban- N-Nos besam...

M.M: No es como si me importara, te pregunté por cortesía.

Chrome: S-si... Gracias por preguntar...- Sonreí aunque no me estuviera viendo.

M.M: Tsk, niñata estúpida.

Seguí recorriendo el lugar mientras buscaba a Mukuro-sama.

Chrome: Probablemente me lleve algo de tiempo encontrarlo...- Pensaba en voz alta- incluso cabe la posibilidad de que se esté escondiendo mediante ilusiones.

Mukuro: Kufufu mi querida Chrome ¿Enserio crees que me estaría escondiendo?- Mukuro-sama había aparecido entre las sombras.

Chrome: M-Mukuro...-sama...

Mukuro: ¿Algo que decirme?

Chrome: Mukuro-sama... yo... ¡N-No dejaré que luche contra el Boss!

Mukuro: ¿Hum?- Sonrió de una manera algo aterradora- Debo admitir que me sorprende que te preocupes por el Vongola ¿Porqué es eso?

Chrome: Porque él... porque el me... me gus... me gusta- Sentía como mis mejillas enrojecían- Pero... pero además no quiero que nada le suceda a usted o al Boss.

Mukuro: Tan tierna como siempre, intentando proteger a todos... Pero lamento decirte que no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Chrome: Mukuro-sama, el Boss es fuerte y es capaz de proteger a sus amigos e incluso, a veces, a sus enemigos, soy yo la que no tiene punto de comparación con él.

Mukuro: Chrome...- Se acercó a mi, provocando que me sonrojara un poco, luego tomó mi barbilla- No digas esas cosas, tu eres muy importante para mi y no voy a dejar que cualquier inútil se meta contigo ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Chrome: Pero le digo que Tsunayoshi ya no es el dame-Tsuna, y usted lo sabe.

Mukuro: Lo siento Chrome, pero no voy a desistir de probar yo mismo si Sawada es capaz de protegerte.

Narradora POV

Tsuna había llegado a Kokuyo Land, una vez dentro, se puso en modo hiper y comenzó a buscar a Mukuro. Se paseó por todas las ventanas del edificio hasta que lo encontró en una habitación, hablando con Chrome.

Chrome: P-Pero Mukuro-sama... yo no quiero que ninguno...

Mukuro: Si el Vongola puede vencerme, entonces tú podrás irte de Kokuyo Land e ir de nuevo a Namimori, volver con tu Boss y yo no interferiré ni nada...

Chrome: Yo no quiero irme de Kokuyo Land- El ilusionista la miró extrañado- Y-yo quiero a Ken, Chikusa... No odio tanto a M.M... y también lo quiero a usted, Mukuro-sama... Pero el Boss es algo... especial para mi...

Mukuro: El Vongola realmente te gusta ¿No?

Tsuna escuchaba con atención, Chrome de inmediato asintió en respuesta.

Mukuro: Ya veo...- Se alejó de ella- Pero debes entenderlo desde mi punto de vista, no podría entregar a mi alumna, a la que he visto fortalecerse y de quien había sido parte de mi desde hace tanto tiempo, y no creas que la dejaré ir tan fácilmente con alguien que no sería capaz de protegerte...

Tsuna: ¡Mukuro! ¡Te demostraré que soy capaz de proteger a Chrome!- Gritaba Tsuna desde la ventana, sorprendiendo a los dos ilusionistas.

Mukuro: Vongola... No deberías espiar las conversaciones de los demás ¿Qué clase de educación le haz dado, Reborn?

Reborn: Sus modales no tienen nada que ver conmigo- Golpeó la nuca de Tsuna.

Tsuna: Itaaaai~!- Se sobó la nuca- ¡Reborn! ¿¡De qué lado estás!?

Mukuro: Kufufufu... supongo que si hasta un bebé es capaz de maltratarte...

Reborn: ¡Silencio! No le hables así a mi alumno, el responsable tu próxima derrota.

Mukuro: ¿Hum? No creo realmente que sea capaz de eso.

El décimo puso su atención en Chrome, tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro; Tsuna recordó la conversación entre los dos ilusionistas.

Tsuna: Mukuro... No pelearé contigo...

Mukuro: ¿De donde salió eso, tan repentino? ¿Podría ser que te acobardaste?- Sonrió de una forma escalofriante y algo engreída.

Tsuna: No es eso- Dijo casi gritando- Me niego a pelear si Chrome se interpone.

Chrome: Boss...

Mukuro: Admirable...

Reborn: ¡Pero débil!- Volvió a golpearlo.

Tsuna: ¡Reborn!

Reborn: No puedes negar una pelea con Mukuro, eres tan indeciso e inútil como siempre.

Mukuro: Es cierto- Lo apuntó directamente en el rostro, con el tridente- vas a tener que pelear conmigo, quieras o no, he estado esperando hacerlo.

Tsuna: ¡Bien!- Apartó el tridente, entrando ágilmente por la ventana- ¡Preparate Mukuro!

Mukuro: Al fin- Se puso en una pose de pelea, armado con su tridente.

Puñetazos flameantes e ilusiones, llenaron el lugar, la batalla se daba por aire y tierra, Chrome miraba con su típica mirada de tristeza, como se desarrollaba la pelea, pero sabía que no podía detenerla.

Tsuna estaba preparado para lanzar el X bunner, cuando la simetría fue perfecta, liberó su poder; pero lo único que logró fue incinerar a su amada Chrome, quien en un milisegundo había sido cambiada de lugar con Mukuro.

Tsuna: ¡Chrome!- Inmediatamente descendió, quedando a su lado- ¡Chrome, Chrome! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Chrome: Boss...- La pobre chica humeaba y tenía marcas de quemadura en la piel, pero lo que más le rompía el corazón a Tsuna era su expresión triste y el echo de que había sido él quien provocó esto.

Tsuna: C-Chrome... estarás bien... te lo prometo- La sujetó de la espalda y tomó su mano, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Mukuro: Kufufu, al ver esto, supongo que ya no vale la pena ver quien gana ¿Ne?

Tsuna: ¡MUKURO!- Gritó liberando su ira, junto a miles de lágrimas que comenzaban a derramarse sobre su rostro- ¿No puedes ver lo que le sucede a ella?

Mukuro: Claro que si, el fin justifica los medios.

Tsuna: ¿T...Tú provocaste esto a propósito?

Mukuro: Algo así, la cambié de lugar antes de que dispararas.

Tsuna: Mukuro... yo... ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!- Se volteó a encararlo- ¿¡Como puedes sacrificar la vida de Chrome, tu compañera, tu alumna, tu amiga!?

Mukuro: Bueno Vongola, en realidad nunca fue necesariamente una amiga, era un medio... pero como ya no lo necesito...

El moreno calló a Mukuro con un golpe en la cara, haciéndolo toser algo de sangre, luego volvió con Chrome, tomó su mano y besó esta misma.

Tsuna: Chrome... eres una persona fuerte y valiente, solo resiste, no me dejes porque yo... te amo... Chrome Dokuro...

Reborn: Bien, ahora puedes ir con él.

Tsuna: ¿Eh...?- Estuvo a punto de voltearse, pero fue detenido por unos brazos que lo rodeaban con ternura.

Chrome: Boss... yo igual... lo amo- Lo abrazó con más fuerza y luego se separó de él, ella estaba roja como tomate.

Tsuna: ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!?- Apuntó el cuerpo inerte de la primera Chrome- ¿¡T-Tú...!? ¡Y... y el X bunner y...! ¡... Y Mukuro...!

De pronto, el cuerpo de l primera Chrome comenzó a desvanecerse, claramente se trataba de una ilusión.

Tsuna: M-Mukuro... tú... ¿Tú hiciste esto?

Mukuro: Kufufu, algo así- se levantó del suelo limpiando una pequeña cantidad se sangre en su rostro.

Poco le importó al jefe Vongola, ya que tomó los hombros de la inocente ilusionista, atrayéndola hacia él y besándola.

Tsuna: Me alegro de que estés bien Chrome...- La abrazó, ella hizo lo mismo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Tsuna.

Se quedaron así unos minutos.

Mukuro: ¿Qué esperan? ¡Sácala de aquí, Vongola! Vayan a un karaoke o lo que sea, pero fuera.

Tsuna: ¿Eh?- Se separó de ella mirando a Mukuro con curiosidad.

Chrome: Mukuro-sama...

Mukuro: Que se vayan, salgan a una cita, pero adiós, no puedo soportar por mucho tiempo a este miembro de la mafia.

Tsuna: ¿Enserio?- Se levantó tomando la mano de Chrome para ayudarla a levantarse también.

Mukuro: Si, claro.

El Vongola lo miró con la cara iluminada de felicidad, diciendo un silencioso "Gracias", pero suficientemente audible para los oídos del ilusionista. Los dos se fueron con los dedos entrelazados, solo quedaron Reborn y Mukuro.

Mukuro: ¿Y bien?

Reborn: ¿Qué?

Mukuro: ¿Vas a pagarme o algo, arcobaleno?

Reborn: Nunca he dicho eso.

Mukuro: Así que... ¿Todo esto para nada?

Reborn: Tsuna ya ha aceptado sus sentimientos por Chrome y eso lo ha vuelto más fuerte.

Mukuro: ¿Y eso a mí qué?

Reborn: También haz podido tener una batalla con él.

Mukuro: Pero no pude probar el X bunner.

Reborn: Hubieras muerto- Se arregló su sombrero- Tu alumna también creció espiritualmente, deberías estar agradecido y orgulloso de ella.

Mukuro: No quiero tener esta conversación contigo- se desvaneció en la niebla.

El arcobaleno solo sonrió y caminó hasta la salida, orgulloso de el trabajo que había hecho por fortalecer a su alumno y de paso joderlo un poco.

* * *

Wazzaaaa, Hola de nuevo xDD lamento la súper ultra demora, pero hace poco empecé el colegio de nuevo y pos las tareas y pos el estudio y pos... eso y además estaba algo bloqueada.

Gracias por todos los comentarios, espero nuevos en este capítulo... Si, copié una frase de alguien en un comentario ¿¡Y qué!?... Por favor, no me demandes por Copyright (/^\) xDD

Dejen sus reviews :33


End file.
